Time Makes the Heart Grow
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru has ended up in present day and Kagome is his right-hand woman. But it was a long road and time changes even cold Demon Lords. Watch their journey through the ages and how he came to be in her care. How long will it take Kagome to understand that he, loves her?


Present day...May 2nd, 2018.

Kagome stood at the large window of the business X terminal and watched as the plane landed. A smile made its way to her face as she dusted off her navy skirt, one much like her old school uniform.

"I don't see how she got the job" She heard some blonde American say,

"She looks too young," A brown headed woman said.

She heard this .time.

He so hot, are they dating? Why does he keep her by his side, how did she get that job? She's not that good looking; I wonder if he is gay. Maybe her family owes him a debt?

Maybe they are related?

.time.

At first, it didn't bother in the least, but it was getting old.

Kagome rolled up her sleeves of the light pink top she was wearing and pulled out her silver moon locket and walked over the terminal receiving platform and waited.

So her boss was good looking and rich and smart, he wasn't like other men.

They were not dating, he was not gay, she wasn't related to him, and he OWED her really.

He was also, not human.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the loud screams on fangirls, she sighed.

"Miko"

Kagome quickly turned, damn he snuck up on her.

"Don't sneak up on me like and why did you tell the media when you were coming home?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"I thought I would receive a warm welcome Miko, not an interrogation."

She softens "Oh, sorry" She reached out and grabbed his computer bag and put it on her shoulder, not that he needed help "I'm happy you're home!" She said with a big fake smile.

He eyed her "Amusing Miko, come"

They walked passed the group of girls screaming, cops holding them back "I'm starting to think like it," Kagome said.

"Are we jealous?" He asked not looking at her; she snorted "No,"

He wasn't sure if he was pleased or insulted by that.

The limo driver opened the door, and Sesshomaru waved for her to get in her first. He handed his stuff off and then he got in and shut the door.

"How was your trip?"

"Long"

"That's it long; I thought we were past one-word conversations."

"Long and I wished to kill someone?"

She looked at him "Ok, who did what this time?"

"It was a female."

"Oh, do tell."

He eyed her again but slowly answered "She wished to merge our companies."

"So she didn't want to sell? You can't want to kill someone for that."

"No, I wanted to kill her because of her method of murder."

Kagome cocked her head and waited; he looked away "She wanted to entertain the thought of a marriage,"

He waited.

Kagome laughed, hard.

"I am glad you find this amusing Miko,"

"You marry, oh my God, stop; I can't breath!" She laughed "That would be the end of the world!" She laughed some more "Your playboy status would be revoked!"

"Kagome," He warned, he hated being calling a playboy.

"Let me guess she wasn't your type."

"I was not aware I had a type, Miko."

"Yeah, none human."

He eyed her again, displeased "If I marry you would be out of a job."

She stopped laughing then "That's not funny mister!"

He turned away and smirked where she could not see.

"So because she wanted to marry you, you wanted to kill her?" She was calmer now,

"She touched my person,"

Kagome rolled her eyes, time changed a man, but not enough that he was opened to being touched without permission, deep down he was still a high and mighty Lord.

"I touch you," She said tossing the words out without thinking,

He looked at her, and she sat straight "Shut up, don't you dare say anything smart Sesshomaru!" Her face was blushed, but her eyes were daring him, he wondered if he dared, her power smack might actually feel good.

God he was starting to sound like the monk they once knew, Miroku.

"So, did she try and kiss you or something?"

"Jealous Miko?"

"Grr knock it off" She crossed her arms,

She was no fun "She tried to advance, then insulted your person, and I simply wished to kill her after that."

Kagome smiled, he once again defended her honor. Her smile faded, he had been spending a life time doing that.

"What?" He asked seeing her face.

They were both unmarried.

"Maybe you should think about marriage," She said looking out the window,

He looked at the back of her head "No" He said.

"Maybe I should," She said,

Sesshomaru pulled out the paper "That would please you wouldn't it, you think to leave me to the wolves don't you Miko, remember I am here because of you."

She turned and glared at him, sneaky bastard. Every time she got close to a man he would say something along that line. She stuck her tongue out,

"Careful Miko," He warned not pulling the paper away from his face.

She looked away again with a blush crossing over her nose "We are here" She said as the limo pulled up. People were standing outside and yelling and had cameras waiting

"Ugh I hate it when you're gone this long," She said,

He put the paper down "I was not aware you missed my person."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door, he followed.

She stalled at the bright flashing light, he grabbed her hand and pulled her alone and pushed her into the door, the door men blocking the path so no one else could enter.

"Ugh you know that's going to cause scandal right," She said yanking her hand away,

"Perhaps, I do not care" Whatever floated the human's boat and didn't sink his "Let them think what they wish."

They got in the elevator, and she huffed as he pressed the button "I should move back in with my mother" She snapped,

"Move if you wish Miko, regardless you will still be stuck with me."

The elevator stopped, and he walked off leaving her to scream "Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"


End file.
